


【翻译】小小小蛛

by Nihilee



Series: Tanslations of IRONSTRANGE Fics [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilee/pseuds/Nihilee
Summary: 彼得·帕克偷学了史蒂芬·斯特兰奇的咒语，因此托尼被从会议中间叫走去对付一个变成幼童的蜘蛛侠。





	【翻译】小小小蛛

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pint-Sized Parker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665335) by [flyingonfeatherlesswings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings). 



托尼不知道是谁安排在周六开董事会的，他得炒了这个人。除非那人是佩珀，因为要是她这样安排那可能是因为托尼有错在先。在这种情况下，托尼在会议室里听着人们嗡嗡嗡地讨论什么预算啊投资啦来度过周末绝对是活该。

手机响起的时候他几乎是雀跃的，然后他看向屏幕：霍迪尼*的图片下面是史蒂芬·斯特兰奇生气的脸。托尼知道，当他在商务工作中低头看到这个时，肯定不是什么好事。他感谢史蒂芬没有直接在他的会议中间往董事们面前开一道传送门。他朝与会者们歉意一笑。

“抱歉，这是，嗯，钢铁侠业务。这个电话我得接，是一个，呃，巫师。”

董事们不安地看向彼此，在托尼·斯塔克这里，他们永远不知道什么是玩笑什么是正经。

托尼一边逃出会议室一边滑动屏幕接起了电话：“斯特兰奇？”

“斯塔克，希望没有打扰你。”

“董事会罢了，你帮了我个大忙，我都快要睡着了。怎么了？你不小心释放了什么触角怪？不小心释放了什么大恶魔？不小心释放了什么宇宙超能生物？——你真得小心点儿了，不能再这样意外放跑东西了，斯特兰奇，我有生意得打理呢。”托尼并不完全理解斯特兰奇的责任，但这不意味他不能以此来打趣这位法师。

不过斯特兰奇现在没心情和他进行友好的口角，他在那边叹了口气，“实际上，斯塔克，这是关于彼得的事。”

托尼的调笑语气消失了，他一边踱过走廊一边将电话抓得更紧：“彼得？姓帕克那位吗？怎么了？你在哪？”

“我在圣所，彼得也在这。他没受伤。我今天早些时候介入了他的一场战斗，他伤了头，所以我把他带过来想给他检查一下。”

“你不相信我的科技足以保护这个孩子吗，斯特兰奇？”

“那一击很重，而我曾是一名脑外科医生，斯塔克，我想给他检查一下。不管怎么着吧，他好像没什么事。你的科技很棒——抱歉我曾怀疑过，以防万一我让他躺下了。之后我被叫去了卡玛泰姬处理点儿事，我就离开了一个小时，等我回来的时候——看起来彼得在图书馆窥探了一圈。”

“噢不，哪本书把他吃了？”托尼半认真半玩笑地问，“是他不小心释放了什么东西吗？”

史蒂芬叹气。“这是正经事。没有，没有一头怪物正在纽约闲逛。斯塔克，彼得肯定是尝试了什么咒语，然后，好吧，我想你得自己过来看看。”

一个传送门在斯塔克面前打开了。“你知道我这会儿在基地的具体位置，这可真有点让我毛骨悚然了，斯特兰奇。”托尼冲手机说完，跨过传送门挂了电话。他发现自己来到了圣所的台阶前，他呼唤史蒂芬。

“我在这儿。”托尼闻言转身。

史蒂芬穿着随意，盘腿坐在地板上，双手在身前的空气中懒懒地移动着。明亮的颜色和形状在他手上迸发出来，像什么蝴蝶啦、鱼啦之类的，全是为了取乐他面前那位咯咯笑着蹒跚跑着的孩子。

托尼摘下眼镜想看得更清楚。“什么鬼？”他震惊地说，“你哪来的孩——哦天哪，斯特兰奇，这是彼得？”

“恐怕是的。”史蒂芬说着站了起来，吹了一个清利的口哨，斗篷应声从附近飞了过来，把这个幼童托了起来，让他发出了雀跃的尖叫。斗篷紧紧地把他裹起来，让他飘在空中同托尼对视。

小崽子冲托尼瞪大了眼睛，显然是在朝他打哈欠。这个小孩儿有着彼得所有缩小版的特征，蓬松的头发、棕色的眼睛，一样不缺。他身上是一件史蒂芬的乐队T恤，和手法专业的尿布。

小崽开始试图挣脱斗篷到托尼那儿去，托尼伸出手抓住了他。等他抓稳了斗篷就放开了彼得，剩下托尼在那里伸长手抓着这个小孩儿。“好惊悚。”托尼说完后把他放在了自己腿上，转向史蒂芬：“你想办法恢复这个了吗？还是说帕克得重新来过，而我们要和梅进行一场非常、非常可怕的谈话？”

“我确信咒语可以解除。如果他只是尝试了一条咒语的话这会很容易，但他是做、但是做错了。看起来他在书里找到了一条能让自己长高的咒语，但他没做对，然后就变成这样了。我不知道他是怎么弄的，王正在检索图书馆来寻找抵消咒语。”

小崽子正在玩托尼夹克上的纽扣，他低头去看：“想长高，哈？我感同身受啊。”托尼颠了两下逗弄彼得，“太糟了，你的宝石没有了。”

“说实话，我不确定时间宝石会对他产生什么影响，我从来没有在如此大的程度上将它用于一个人身上。”

“真的？”托尼说，“你从来没把哪个敌人变成婴儿或者老尸？那会屌爆的。”

“看来你的敌人比我多，想象力也比我丰富多彩。还有，请不要在孩子身边说脏话。”

说到孩子，小崽儿开始推托尼的手臂想要下来了。托尼随他去了，他就用自己圆圆乎乎晃晃悠悠的小腿蹒跚学步，想要探索自己的周遭。斗篷紧紧地跟在后面。

“那么我们要不要给他换尿布？”托尼问，他对照顾儿童没什么经验。

“这不是问题，王给他穿的尿布是施过咒的，废物自动丢弃。”

托尼大笑：“天哪，做这个肯定能发家致富。”

“是啊托尼，我应该经营魔法尿布而不是空中悬浮能力和传送门培训。”

小男孩自己爬上了几层台阶，史蒂芬大叫：“不，天哪！”斗篷飞了起来，把自己缠在男孩的手上把他提起来，一边飞向史蒂芬一边将他前后轻轻摇摆。男孩大大地笑着，史蒂芬伸手接过了他搂在胸前，用手扶着男孩的背，他晃悠悠的小腿分开在史蒂芬腰的两侧。

男孩伸手想抓住后退的斗篷，史蒂芬突然放手让他向后落下，连他的头发都飞了起来，这吓了托尼一跳。史蒂芬这样前后摇摆了好几次，每次都让他发出喜悦的尖叫。

托尼见惯了史蒂芬认真的样子，他对自己的懒散态度从不苟同。托尼没想到这位法师如此擅长逗弄孩子——除了马戏表演以外。

“为什么不让他上楼？”彼得平静下来开始拍打史蒂芬的小胡子，然后托尼问到。

“上面都是玻璃箱子和魔物，我怕他会受伤。何况圣所里有几扇门并不是通向房间……不是通向这座房子的房间的。我想过把他放在镜像空间，但还是可能让他受伤或者走丢。在这座房子里，这是最安全最开放的空间了。”

“他吃过东西了吗？”托尼问。

“我给他喂了一根香蕉，王喂了他酸奶。我没法跑出去给他买一堆婴儿食品，毕竟我如今手头没钱。”

“那我们出去弄点吃的顺便遛遛这个小东西，他能量过剩了。”

“他不是小狗，斯塔克。”

“我知道，但他肯定想去公园玩。是不是，皮皮？”托尼一边像小孩似地说着一边伸手从史蒂芬那接过了彼得，手臂揽着他的腿、环着他的肩膀，将他前后摇摆。“但是衣服怎么办？总不能真的让他穿着超大的上衣出门。”

“我可以让它不那么大。”史蒂芬说着伸出了一只闪闪发光的手，彼得身上的T恤开始缩小，多余的线缕飞洒出来落在地板上。衣服上的乐队标志依然完美，只是小了点。

“希望这不是你超爱的T恤。”托尼钦佩地看着说到。

“没关系，很旧了。在这等我，我去找条运动裤还有网球鞋。得告诉王我们去哪。”

一个半小时后他们来到了一家小咖啡馆，就在离圣所几条街远的地方。有点破旧和昏暗，但老板很喜欢史蒂芬，他们是一对上了年纪的东欧夫妇。史蒂芬有时候会过来帮忙清空垃圾之类的，他们就让他带走点反正也要扔了的剩饭剩菜。史蒂芬提出帮忙洗盘子，但是老板娘怜悯他的手不肯让他做。

“他们人很好。”史蒂芬说，舀着土豆泥送进彼得张开的嘴里。小崽坐在长座边上的高脚椅上。他们三个是店里唯一的顾客。当他们过来的时候，老板娘简直要为史蒂芬带着彼得而高兴得昏过去，她去弄了土豆泥和用各式各样的水果蔬菜做的酱。

“我给这里加了防卫，当然没让他们知道。即使被泼汽油这儿也不会着火，如果有人朝窗户扔石头的话都会直接反弹到他们自己脸上。”史蒂芬自得地说着，拿过茶杯。

“你很擅长。”托尼说完，喝了口咖啡。

“魔法？不擅长不行啊，不然凭什么当秘术大师。”

“不，我是指，为人父母。”托尼回答，“你无师自通。”

“噢，”史蒂芬说着，将茶杯放回了茶碟，“那个，我曾，呃，有个妹妹。”

他透露此事时那种犹豫和阴沉让托尼无法追问下去。闪过的紧张感同样不是一个好信号。“你有没有想过养一个自己的孩子？等一下！你们巫师没有什么贞洁约誓、不能结婚什么的，是吧？”

“没有，托尼，我们不是禁欲者。我们不是神父或者……绝地武士。”

“好吧我就是确认一下，史蒂芬。”

“称名的交情了，哈，斯塔克？”

“你刚刚才叫过我的前名。”

这点史蒂芬无法反驳，他意识到他们的谈话正在危险地滑向调情，因此他换回了话题：“好吧，不管怎样，我想我终究会成个家的。但当你是一个世界顶尖的神经外科医生的时候可不会有多少空余时间，当你身肩保卫现实的重任的时情况也不会好到哪去。你呢？”

“一样。完全一样。神外医生，保卫现实，等等等等，等等等等。”

史蒂芬大笑，彼得弄爆了一颗覆盆子让自己也笑了起来，托尼朝小崽子也弄烂了一颗作为回礼。

当他们打算付账的时候，老板挥挥手拒绝了，他知道史蒂芬多么拮据。“不用不用，我们很高兴认识你的家人。希望你多吃点。”“家人”这一提法令史蒂芬有些脸红，但是他没有纠正。托尼想到史蒂芬要艰难谋食就决定保证圣所的冰箱——如果那儿有的话——不会再空荡荡。

托尼拦了辆出租车，司机认出他的时候猛踩了一脚刹车。去公园的一路上他都在谈论自己的孩子们是多么喜欢钢铁侠。史蒂芬把彼得放在腿上坐着发呆。司机拒绝收钱，只要求托尼和他自拍合影。

彼得想要自己走到游乐场去，但是史蒂芬担心他可能会在便道上摔倒擦破膝盖。托尼把他举起来放在了自己肩膀上，这确实最为适合这种小孩子了。彼得小手抓着托尼的头发，兴奋地踢腿，托尼紧紧抓着他。

“人们经常给你免单吗？”史蒂芬闲步中问到，“给你，这个世界上最富有的人？”

“很荒谬，对吧？”

“所以你无论如何也要把钱偷塞给他们？”

托尼笑了：“你看到了，哈？”

“嗯哼，你在咖啡杯下放了一百块，又在拥抱那个出租司机时往他兜里塞了一百。”

“我可不是魔法师或者花招大师啊。走，加速！”

离游乐场还有一小段路了，托尼扮成大马冲了过去，逗引得彼得手舞足蹈。

他们在游乐场上玩了一会儿，彼得在器材的台阶上跑上跑下，史蒂芬就拉着他的手。托尼在器材顶上抱起他放回地面，好让他能再次跑上去。彼得玩滑梯的时候史蒂芬扶着他，让他稳稳滑进托尼张开的双臂里。彼得站在桥上时，史蒂芬从栏杆间伸进手去挠他痒痒。

托尼看着这一幕满足地微笑，他发现这个周末比他预想的要宜人得多了。但是当第十个人公然给他们拍照的时候，托尼决定抱起彼得走到草地那边去。

托尼舒展地平躺了下来，史蒂芬盘腿坐着，彼得在他们中间跳前跳后。托尼把彼得举在空中，嘴里发出飞机——或者钢铁侠——的声音。有时候彼得会慢下来，坐在史蒂芬腿上，看法师在风中打出一朵朵蒲公英。

“他什么都不会记得的对吧？”托尼问。

“嗯……”史蒂芬想了想，“应该不会，就像你也不记得这个年纪的事情一样。当然我是假设你不记得，毕竟你是个天才。”

“只记得吉光片羽罢了，关于我最爱的那位保姆，”托尼说，“太可惜了，今天很棒。”

“那确实，还用说？”史蒂芬轻轻地说。

他们在那里呆了许久，直到彼得快要在史蒂芬腿上睡着了。史蒂芬把他递给托尼好腾出手来开一个回圣所去的传送门。

“这样安全吗？别人看着呢。”托尼小声说到，调整彼得的姿势让他抱着自己，小脸埋进托尼的脖子。

史蒂芬耸肩，避免在公开场合使用魔法是法师的典型作为，但他不是典型法师。再说了，“你可是托尼·斯塔克，没人会多想的，凡你所至，必有操蛋之事。”

托尼假装一副震惊脸，原来托着彼得的手转而去捂他的耳朵。

他们走过传送门来到图书馆，发现馆藏洒满了圣所，王正在指挥一小支法师军队。他们肯定是王从卡玛泰姬弄过来的，他一定还让他们带了卡玛泰姬的书。若非如此就是这里的图书馆比斯特兰奇以为的还要大得多，这也相当可能。

史蒂芬朝自己的法师同伴们比了个“嘘”，把托尼送到了通向他卧室的走廊上，然后招呼王过来说话：“找得怎么样了？”

“我找到了几条适用的咒语，即使失败了也不会对帕克造成负面影响。不过我还是希望在尝试之前确保每条可能的魔咒都尽在掌握。”

“你想什么时候试？”

“再给我一小时。”王回答。

史蒂芬走到托尼身边，冲他耳语了最新进展，然后将他领进卧室。托尼看到这间超大的哥特式卧室和里面的四柱床及火炉时低声吹了个口哨。“哇，史蒂芬。”

“又来了，称名的交情。”

“邀请一大堆家伙来你的卧室让他们叫你斯特兰奇医生，哈？”

又成调情了。史蒂芬没有回答，他让托尼把彼得放在了自己大床的中间，男孩儿的脸陷进软软的被子里。史蒂芬弹指之间合上了窗帘，挡住了午后的太阳。光线昏暗下来，房间里暖色洋溢。

史蒂芬坐在床上，靠着床头，低头看着这个小崽子伸展四肢躺在他的床上，满心欢喜。他抬起目光对托尼耳语到：“你可以走了，如果你想的话。我会在这陪他，等王完成。我不想占用你整个周六。”

“好过开董事会啊，我会在这呆着，等这小子变回正确年龄的时候帮你教训他，”托尼说着靠近了床，“我能不能——”

“当然。”史蒂芬说。

托尼躺在了床上，踢掉了鞋。“我在想你干嘛叫我过来？我好像没帮上什么忙。”

“我觉得彼得可能希望你在这儿，你是他最亲近的人，你知道的。”史蒂芬小声说。

“但是你把他照顾得超好，你会成为一个出色的老爸的，”托尼说，“我应该知道，我没有一个出色的老爸。我是说我有个老爸，只是他不那么出色。”

史蒂芬一边轻哼一边用手梳弄彼得细弱的头发，“也许在另一个人生中吧。”

托尼看了一会儿史蒂芬的手，打破了安静：“还疼吗？你的手？”

“没那么疼了，风暴时节或者冬天偶尔疼。但是我习惯了，钝痛而已。”

史蒂芬把手抬到与眼齐平，手指微微抽动。“不过还是会抖。你应该看看我的手写字，又大又丑。”

托尼伸过手去同史蒂芬十指相扣，稳住法师颤抖的手。他转过来侧身躺着，头枕上枕头，仍然握着史蒂芬的手。史蒂芬也同样躺了下来，深蓝色的眼睛同托尼无声交流。

“斯特兰奇，我能说句实话吗？”托尼问。

“叫我史蒂芬，你在我床上呢。”

“我想吻你一整天了。”

史蒂芬一笑：“等到你我中间没有一个婴儿大小的彼得·帕克的时候好吗？”

“那就是答应了，我可以吻你咯？”

“是的，托尼，但就一个，别贪心啊。”

“我会试着忍住的。”

很快他们就迷迷糊糊地睡着了，手仍然交缠在一起。王摇醒了史蒂芬，告诉他他们准备好试试他认为最管用的那条魔咒了。

史蒂芬不情愿地放开了托尼的手，抱起了彼得，温柔地耳语：“我们走，小宝贝儿。”然后在他额头上留下了一个羽毛般轻柔的吻。被抱出房间时小男孩咕哝着报怨，想要钻进史蒂芬的臂弯里。

咒语成功了，少年彼得表情怯怯的，在主要来自王的责骂声中迅速穿好了自己的衣服。

“你记得什么吗？”史蒂芬问。

“没有，不太记得。我只记得很高兴，很温暖。就像刚从一场好梦中醒过来，但是记不清具体梦到了什么。”彼得耸耸肩说。

对彼得刺探咒语的惩罚是他要帮王将所有图书复架，当他满脸羞愧地整理图书时史蒂芬偷偷回了卧室。

他躺了下来。托尼醒了，懒洋洋地睁开眼，哑着嗓子问：“那孩子怎么样？”

“没事，回到了正常状态，毫发无损。”史蒂芬回答说。

“啊，那挺好。”有点奇怪，但是史蒂芬听出了托尼的扫兴。

“你睡好了吗？”史蒂芬问。

“嗯……”托尼想想说，“没，你呢？”

“我想再小憩一下，晚上经常睡不好。”

“我也一样。过来。”

史蒂芬蹭了过去，躺进了托尼的臂弯里，中间没有一个小孩子真是太好了。他仿佛感到有个吻落在了自己的后脖颈上，但他觉得那可能是自己的臆想。托尼的胳膊环着史蒂芬的腰，紧紧搂着。

当彼得发现自己不经意间促成了什么时他会自鸣得意的。但是现在，他们只想两个人享受缺失已久的睡眠。

 

 

_*Houdini，指哈里·胡迪尼，魔术师。_


End file.
